User talk:TheSilentReaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheSilentReaper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 19:16, August 1, 2011 for me, talking to you is not a waste of time. youre a great person and dont let anyone tell you otherwise! youre a good friend and a good person! "I'm Not Erratic! I'm Erotic!" - TreyTheNinja 03:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I think your awesome! SpicyHandofMarriage 00:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ''Now class, repeat for X 3 times! ''-Spicy here http://secretsofgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Secretsofgaming_Wiki hai ther :3 "I have long since closed my eyes.. My only goal now is in the darkness." - TreyTheNinja 01:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) - can you help me out?... trying to delete a blog entry i wrote and trying to figure out where to go to submit a story TSR Yo, I'm sorry I exploded at you on chat. I didn't mean to, I'm similar to you as well. YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOUR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS! 02:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) My awesome friend. HiddenSpirit 05:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) LOL i love the picture you added to your profile XD YOU DONT SAY? 16:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if it was just Slenderman... or a tree. Nice one. HiddenSpirit 01:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) How're you today? YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOUR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS! 19:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for laughing about the situation with your dog. It seemed like you were intending on being funny, I really didn't know. Please don't be mad at me, Lilith. Dear agony, just let go of me... I'm so sorry. 02:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Silent, no. I'm afraid I'm not alright. I want to talk to you soon, but it seems that I can't. I have no access to the internet when I need it. I may be able to speak to you on chat soon; I hope I can. I left myself behind. Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 13:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Possibly in a few weeks, hopefully days. I just need to be patient, that's all. Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 20:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, bro. Where have you been? HiddenSpirit 00:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, bro. Talk to me on Aim when you can. HiddenSpirit 02:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) random hi.. Hello. c: It's a pleasure to meet you! O: and to that i say hello (: YoU! yOu! YOU! Gt online will ya!!!! ~ChocolateVriska~ 00:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC)ChocolateVriska~ChocolateVriska~ 00:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yesssss, Homestuck for the win. }:) Gamzee is amazing. ;o) Can I go to bed now?05:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC)ChocolateVriska05:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) You're hilarious, bro. COME ONLINE MORE OFTEN, PLEASE. HiddenSpirit (talk) 20:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) HeY, mY bRoThEr, It's A mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe To SeE yOu HeRe MaN hOnK HoNk. { WaS i A jOkE tO yOu? } (talk) 00:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) NOHOHOHOHO! I swear to you, I am not a proxy...just a retard. .-. Werehood 07:21, March 4, 2013 (UTC)